For Anvil
by I-Tried-To-Find-The-Sun
Summary: "The girl… she did it out of love for her town, her brother, her mother and the man she loved… Her brother did it out of love for his people, his family and the beautiful nature of Tamriel. They were the Maiden of Anvil and greatest Count Anvil ever had... and this is their story..."
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic. It's an idea I've had for awhile... R&R! No flames, but I like constructive critism :)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Oblivion.  
**

"A long time ago, when I lived in the kingdom of Tamriel, there was a crisis. I remembered it so well… it was like fire had consumed the land. Fire, danger, Daedra Lords and… death. Death was the one that hit people the most.

I had two friends; two Bretons, twins to one of the Countess's whose husband had vanished. The girl… she was my best friend. I watched as she and her brother were pulled into a war neither of them wanted any part of…

Most people want to carve their own paths, but if their destiny is set by the Nine Divines, they accepted it. Not my Breton friends. They hated their destiny and tried to free themselves from it many times… but they were always hauled back.

The girl… she did it out of love for her town, her brother, her mother and the man she loved… Her brother did it out of love for his people, his family and the beautiful nature of Tamriel. He had always loved nature… It was better than the noisy, smelly cities like the Imperial City.

I eventually joined the fighting. I would die for either of those twins… they helped me when I needed it after being turned down so many times. They helped me, then they saved my life. I would lay down my life for those two… not many people would."

The Orc female took a deep breath, gazing among the small children and the one guard seated before her. She smiled a little as she remembered those twins so fondly.

One of the children spoke up.

"Sir Mazoga, who were they? Are they still alive?"

Mazoga took a deep breath. In truth, she hadn't seen those twins in so many years. Last she'd heard, the woman had married again and the male became the Count of his home city.

"Well, little one… They were warriors, protectors of Tamriel. But the city they protected the most was Anvil, their hometown. Their story was told while their mother, Millona Umbranox, was the Countess of Anvil."

Her hand went to the hilt of her sword; the sword had the power of fire enchanted upon it, set by a Nord mage Mazoga had once met. The sword had a small stallion engraved into it, indicating Mazoga's status as a Knight of the White Stallion.

"My friend was the Maiden of Anvil, and her brother was the greatest Count they ever had. They were Carmen and Cameron Umbranox, and this is their story."


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 - Give Me Strength_

**Cameron's POV**

* * *

I felt a foot connect quite hard with my shoulder blade, which was sticking out with the way I was lying and due to the fact I'd been in prison for six months, hence my startling weight loss.

Sitting up, I turned to see a pair of green eyes blinking at me in the darkness… I recognized them after a few seconds.

"It can't be…" I whispered, and a cup came flying out of the darkness, bouncing off my forehead. I let out a sharp hiss of pin, snarling, "Geez, sis, ease up on the violence for a few seconds!"

A girl the same age… and I mean the _exact same age_ as me… stepped out of the darkness, her pale arms crossed over the sack shirt she wore. Those familiar green eyes kept looking at me, narrowed now.

"Can you blame me?" my twin sister, Carmen, snapped at me, walking over to sit beside me. She copper hair shone from the moonlight shining in the small window, there was a bruise on her right forearm and she had a single cut, no longer bleeding, just above her right eye.

She had obviously put up a fight not to be put in here. In fact, why _did_ she get put in here? Carmen noticed my sceptical expression out the corner of her eye and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Cameron… For three months, I've lied to Mother and everyone in Anvil, saying you were traveling while you were stuck in here. I decided enough was enough and I came to get you out… well, _break_ you out, so to speak," Carmen explained to me in an exasperated tone. I stared at her, stunned. Carmen, my sister, one of the most loyal noblewomen to Anvil and the Emperor, but she was quite willing to break into the Imperial Prison to get me out…

I honestly thought she didn't have it in her.

Carmen took a deep breath and continued. "I was nearly in… I had drugged the Warden so he was asleep and I had just stolen the key when that stupid Dunmer, Valen Dreth, saw me and begged me to let him out. When I told him no, he started shouting for the guards and they caught me, taking all of my possessions and throwing me in here with her," Carmen finished in a rush.

I felt a rush of gratitude toward Carmen. I was the thief of the family; Carmen was the responsible one. She was a fantastic fighter, a devout follower of Dibella (I followed Kynareth) and she loved her people with a heart of gold. A lot of the townspeople whispered that instead of me, Carmen should become the next ruler of Anvil.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I felt my body stiffen. I knew that feeling… hostility. Carmen understood how I was feeling as I stood, swiftly crossing the cell to slam my hands on the metal bars.

Across the hall, Valen Dreth leapt back a few steps, his frail body failing in his attempt to rush from my anger. "What is your problem?!" I shouted at him, using all of my strength to push on the bars. If I could get out and strangle that Dunmer for putting my sister in here, I'd do it.

Carmen was beside me in an instant, attempting to tug my hands off the bars. "Cameron!" she said sharply, successfully getting one of my hands off the bars, "There's no use! He's just a Dunmer who's also a prisoner! He can't get over here and dance before you!"

She dug her fingernails into my other hand, which flew free of the bars.

"That's right," Valen snarled at us, a cruel smile appearing on his face. "I don't care if you two are royals, you're both going to DIE in here, Bretons! Yeah, they'll kill you both in your cell, then throw your bodies in the lake!"

I was back at the door in an instant, stretching my arm out as far toward Valen. He knew I couldn't reach him, but he recoiled, finally having the sense to retreat to the back of his cell, hidden in the darkness. The only thing I could see were his eyes, but they blinked and were gone.

Sighing, I shook Carmen's arm off and went to stand by the window, leaning my head against it. I hated prison; I was the only one in my family who ever got sent there since the disappearance of my father. Maybe if he'd been around…

I growled in annoyance, lifting a fist to smash it into the stone as hard as I could, I simply didn't care at the moment. I knew later I would regret hurting myself when I felt my hand begin to bleed.

Carmen was still standing by the door, listening intently. She jumped like a rabbit when there was the sound of a door opening, followed by voices. I heard a woman say, "Baurus, lock that door behind us!" I stopped injuring myself, turning to face the door. I felt a sense of impending doom on Carmen and myself…

Were we really going to die? The two of us were only 21! That's too young to die… isn't it?

"Stand aside, prisoner!" the female's voice barked at Carmen, and my sister bounded away from the door, holding up her fists protectively. The woman laughed. "Just stand beside the window, princess!"

She turned to one of her comrades, snapping, "This cell is supposed to be off limits!"

Carmen scurried over to stand beside me, looking a little enraged. "Who does she think she is?" she hissed at me, staring daggers at the woman, who was incredibly short.

There were three others with the woman. The woman and two of the men wore strange armour, but at the same time, it gave them a power of authority many guards, warriors and soldiers would never have. Even Carmen and I were only simple armour though we were of noble birth.

The fourth man… He wore quite regal robes. There were purple, and there was a strange white fur collar thing around his neck… He had the most authority in the room, but he also seemed to be the calmest, as well as the oldest. The red-gold amulet around his neck gave away who he was; Emperor Uriel Septim, the 21st ruler of Tamriel, as well as one of the greatest.

I held in a gasp of surprise. What was he doing here? Was he coming to bail us out? It sure didn't seem like it…

"You two!" the Imperial man said to Carmen and I, pointing at the ground, "Stay right here."

"Let's go," the woman interrupted, walking past Carmen and I to tap a rock in the wall. There was a rumbling in the ground that made Carmen and I wobble on the spot whilst everyone else remained calm.

The Emperor was staring intently at the two of us, making me slightly uncomfortable. I pretended to be intrigued by some old bones in the corner, but I felt like he was piercing my very soul. Strange… why was he looking at us so much?

He answered my question by walking up to us and saying, "Let me see your faces." He seemed to be looking behind the dirt on my face and the injuries on Carmen's, before his aged face changed to one of surprise, "You're the ones from my dreams…"

Carmen and I glanced at each other. What in the name of Kynareth was he talking about? He had met both of us before! He'd known us since we were seven-years-old! I didn't understand the Emperors, they were all crazy…

"The stars were right, and this is the day," the Emperor whispered before booming, "Gods give me strength!"

Carmen was now bewildered to the point of speechlessness, so I was the one who had to ask the questions.

"What are you talking about?" I tried hard not to demand, but it was hard. I'd been in prison for six months, and suddenly my sister was arrested, the Emperor of Tamriel was standing in my cell and there were three, very harried guards escorting him! On top of that, the Emperor had just told me I was in his dreams and there was an annoying Dunmer across the hall.

No one can blame me for losing my patience.

"I am leaving the city with my Blades along a special route they plotted out. Assassins killed my sons…" The Emperor fell silent at the mention of his sons, and I felt a wave of sympathy wash through me.

Though all three of his guards hissed like snakes when I placed my hand comfortingly on his shoulder, I ignored them and said, "I'm really sorry, your Majesty. I truly am… Carmen and I know what it's like losing a family member."

Carmen smiled sadly at me, nodding in agreement. Nearly ten years ago, our father, Count Corvus Umbranox of Anvil, vanished without a trace. Mother had been devastated for a while, but she pulled herself out of it and became a great ruler. Many of the townsfolk didn't really like Father anyway…

The Emperor nodded in acknowledgement at my statement, saying, "You needn't worry about what you did, Cameron and Carmen Umbranox. That is not what either of you will be remembered for." He smiled good-naturedly at us before following his Blades into the tunnel.

"Looks like this is your lucky day," the Red-Guard Blade whispered to us. Compared to the other two, he was a lot nicer and didn't look at us with so much hate in his eyes. "Just stay out of our way," he added, following behind the male Blade.

Carmen and I glanced at each other. They… they were letting us out? Seriously?! The two of us jumped at the chance; I knew Carmen was dying to get back to Anvil to tell Mother what had happened. She wouldn't be happy, but Mother would forgive us eventually. Carmen only had good intentions, but I…

"FOR THE EMPORER!" the Imperial Blade suddenly yelled, interrupting me from my thoughts. The Emperor was standing alone as his Blades rushed to protect him; the female, who's name I learnt later was Renault, was cut down immediately. Carmen swooped in and saved the small woman's sword. It was an Akaviri Katana, one Carmen had wanted nearly her entire life.

Leaving us behind, the Emperor and his remaining Blades locked a door behind them. Carmen was annoyed, but we did find our own way after searching about. Eventually, I tripped, holding my hand out to stop my fall. A stone wall happened to be before me, and I went straight through it, landing on dirt and small rocks.

Carmen quickly helped me up and rummaged about in the dark, finding a chest with a torch in it, Lighting it, the two of us stumbled our way through the Imperial Caverns, searching for a way out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - In Your Hands

_Carmen's POV_

After fighting our way through the caverns, slaying Goblins on the way and finding near 100 gold, Cameron and I found our way back to the Emperor and his Blades. One of the Blades, Glenroy, wanted to kill us, even going so far as to hold his sword close to Cameron, but the Emperor intervened, saying we weren't with the assassins.

I had no idea what was going on. And judging by Cameron's expressions, he didn't either.

Thoughts of my Mother began to fill my head. She knew we were responsible adults now, but she still worried for us. Her trips to the chapel had increased in the last few months. Two years ago, she had one of the Anvil messengers escort me to Kvatch, which wasn't that far from Anvil. I'd had to go there because one of the mages there had the experience to charm swords.

Handing me a torch, Baurus, the nicer of the Blades, asked Cameron and I to keep a sharp eye out for any assassins. He was sceptical at first if we could even fight, but we proved him wrong.

"A tongue shriller than all the music calls me," the Emperor told Cameron as we walked along to the sewers. Of course Cameron would eventually warm up to the Emperor; he always did to people. He had a way with words, talking his way out of trouble and chores he didn't want to do. But in recent events, I began to think Cameron's words wouldn't be enough to help him in the future.

Words were his greatest weapon.

"Hold up," Glenroy told us, holding his hand in the sign for 'wait'. "I don't like this," he muttered, looking about. I could see his brown eyes darting around under his helmet. "Let me take a look," he suggested, walking off into the darkness.

I could see pinpricks of blue light in the distance, probably from the grates. Moonlight shone in, reflecting off Glenroy's armour when he stepped into it. He waved his hand to us, trying to avoid making any noise in case there were any more assassins.

Cameron led the way, getting to Glenroy before the Emperor, Baurus and I. Off to the right was another metal gate, this one with more horizontal bars. Glenroy walked up to it, pushing on it like one would to open it. It didn't move.

Glenroy tried again, shoving with all his might. It didn't even budge. "It's barred from the other side, we're trapped!" he declared aggressively, pulling his sword out. I heard Cameron huff somewhere in the darkness.

"What about that side passage back there?" Baurus enquired, nodding at a door back a few pillars from us. I followed his gaze as Cameron moved to stand beside Glenroy. I knew that when we walked away, Cameron would spend a few minutes trying to figure out how to get the gate open. I'd once seen him break into the smuggler's cave behind Castle Anvil and find his way into our quarters when we shared them and Mother's. She wasn't happy, but she let it go. Cameron had only been fourteen.

Glenroy considered Baurus's suggestion, and finally answered, "Worth a try! Let's go!" Cameron slipped into the shadows again as Glenroy, Baurus, the Emperor and I walked past to the side passage. I heard a small clinking noise behind us, indicating Cameron had left the shadows and got to work on the gate.

The side passage wasn't very big. The torch I carried lit up every nook and cranny, making Baurus sigh loudly when he saw the lack of escape. "It's a dead end," he told us, looking toward the Emperor, "What's your call, sir?"

I suddenly felt a deep dread through my body, and I feared for Cameron. As if reading my thoughts, my brother let out a shriek of pain and fright, yelling, "Augh! Get away! Ow! I haven't even got my weapon, dammit!"

"They're behind us!" Glenroy realised as I shouted, "Cameron! NO!"

I tried to run out to protect my brother; natural instinct. If my mother needed help, I would go to her aid, but if my brother needed help, I would lay down my very life. It was as though a simple piece of me was in danger; if Cameron should die, that piece of me would fade away into nothingness, and part of me would feel forever empty.

I had to get to Cameron, but I was stopped by Baurus, who said, "Wait, wait here with the Emperor, guard him with your life!"

"No!" I protested, trying to push past Baurus, "That's my brother out there, I need to help him, please!" I pushed against Baurus again, but he was like a rock; he didn't budge.

"Stay. Here. With. The. Emperor," he told me through gritted teeth, pushing me back so I stumbled toward the Emperor. I dropped the torch I was holding, which rolled across the stone and stopped against the furthest wall. It cast eerie shadows across the room; it was so creepy that I could barely look at the Emperor, who looked as though he'd connected with ghosts or spirits with a happy attitude.

"We'll save your brother; we promise," Baurus told me seriously, placing his hand on my shoulder. He stared right into my eyes. I stared back at him determinedly when I saw the truth and promise within his eyes; he would save Cameron. No matter what, he would get my brother back to me unharmed.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. I heard Baurus breathe out in relief and release my shoulder. I jumped violently, my eyes flying open when Baurus and Glenroy shouted, "FOR THE EMPEROR!"

Cameron let out another yell, and there was a thump. My heart clenched in fear; please let that be the sound of someone else falling over, not someone killing…

I couldn't even finish that sentence. All I could see in my mind was the memory of my father vanishing, and thinking he was dead.

I didn't want that to happen to Cameron.

The Emperor was standing beside me quite calmly, his eyes on the doorway where Baurus and Glenroy vanished. There were the sound of clanging and Baurus yelling. I couldn't hear Cameron at all. I feared the worst…

Without warning, Cameron staggered out of the darkness, clutching his arm. I could see dark red spreading across his shirt and seeping out through his fingers. "Cameron!" I gasped, rushing forward to get a better look at him. He tried to wave me away, accidentally taking his hand away from his arm.

"It's nothing, it's nothing, I'm-" he started to say, gasping as he did so. His hand went back to his arm and he keeled forward, his head landing on my shoulder. Oh no… oh no, no, no… No. Cameron couldn't die now, or faint, or be injured, or anything! Why… why?!

I didn't even want to question it at this moment.

I helped Cameron stand, placing his arms over my shoulders so he was supported. He could barely walk. I turned to the Emperor, panicking now. "What do we do?"

The Emperor remained calm as ever. Never mind that assassins were following us, and that my brother was currently bleeding to death. I swear this man could stand in the middle of a battlefield and sing songs about the Nine Divines.

He looked at me intently, as though trying to decide something. I began to get a little nervous; we had to get out of here. I really didn't want the Emperor to decide whether I was good enough to be Countess of Anvil or something like that; that was Cameron's job, I was merely of noble birth.

"Come closer, child," the Emperor whispered to me, his eyes narrowing a little. Swallowing down a bundle of nerves, I stepped closer to him, adjusting Cameron ever so slightly so that I could walk easily. I had to owe it to my brother, him being a thief had its advantages; he was as light as a feather.

It reminded me of the time I was stuck traveling with Cameron's friend, Methredel, and she fainted on the road. I had to take the tiny woman to the Imperial City alone. When she finally woke, I gave her a stern lecture on drinking lots of water when traveling.

The Emperor lifted his hands to the back of his neck, where he fiddled with something. The Amulet of Kings moved ever so slightly as he unclasped it and held it out to me. I gave a small shout, taking a step away from it.

"Take the Amulet," the Emperor told me, holding it closer to me. I shook my head furiously. No. No way was I taking. These assassins were after the Emperor, not me. I didn't intend on becoming the next Emperor. "Take it! Please!" the Emperor begged, half-desperate now.

Everything was going so fast, I couldn't think properly. One minute my brother's almost dying, the next the Emperor is trying to give me the Amulet of Kings? Why on earth did I decide to try and break my brother out of gaol?

What a fun day.

"I can't!" I whispered to the Emperor, my eyes widening in shock. "I can't, no, I can't wear it!"

The Emperor shook his head, holding the Amulet out to me again. "Please… Please, Carmen Umbranox… your stars, as well as your brother's, are tied with mine, and the destiny of Cyrodiil," he explained to me quickly, grasping my hand. He placed the Amulet gently in my palm, closing my fingers over it. He pushed my hand back toward me.

"Take it, give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Please, Carmen, you have to do this. The fate of Tamriel lies in your hands, as well as Cameron's," the Emperor continued, and this is when I got scared. I started shaking. Why was he entrusting me this task? I didn't understand!

"Why?!" I demanded, readjusting Cameron again, "Why do we have to take it? Can't you give it to someone else when we get out of here?!"

The Emperor shook his head, a serious and determined look crossing his face. "Carmen Umbranox… I know you can do this. I know Cameron can do this. But neither of you can do it alone. You need each other. You two alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants."

"The Prince of Destruction?!" I shrieked, now losing it slightly. "The _Prince_ of DESTRUCTION?! Who is that? Is there a war? What's happening, your Majesty? WHY is this happening?" I tried to calm myself down, but if an Emperor suddenly hands you a powerful amulet and tells you to stand against an enemy, you'd panic too.

The Emperor gave a sigh of defeat, but the determined edge was still in his voice.

"Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion," were the last words Emperor Uriel Septim VII said to Cameron and I.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even blink. I stared open-mouthed at the Emperor as he stepped away from me and closed his eyes.

The wall behind him sank into the stone, revealing an assassin with a small dagger. Due to Cameron being slouched over my back like a mortally wounded man, I couldn't move forward to stop the assassin as he cut down the Emperor right in front of us!

"NO!" I screamed, scaring Cameron a little. He looked up, blinking furiously, and his eyes widened as he spotted the Emperor lying on the ground, a pool of blood appearing underneath his fallen form. I fought desperately to get my sword, but I was too busy holding Cameron up.

"Strangers," the assassin said to us, stepping over the fallen Emperor, "You chose a bad time to become chums with the Septims." He raised his dagger.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" a voice declared suddenly, and Baurus dashed into the room, cutting down the assassin with one hit. Cameron was simply too weak to keep his head up, and his weight suddenly shot up, making me stagger, falling to my knees.

Baurus, after disposing of the assassin, walked over to the Emperor, kneeling down. "No…" he whispered, his voice breaking, "No… Talos save us."

I leaned to the side, letting Cameron slip off me and onto the ground, where he stopped moving. I placed my hands on his injured arm, muttering the healing spells of Bretons as well as the additional 'Dragon Skin' to stop him from being injured again and to prevent infection.

Baurus wandered over, kneeling down beside me. His eyes were glazed over, unseeing… Sad.

"We've failed," he whispered to me, his voice breaking again, "_I've_ failed…"

Tears welled in his eyes.

"The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor and now he and all his heirs are _dead_… DEAD!" He removed his helmet, leaning forward to put his head on my shoulder and sob. I wanted to cry as well; watching someone die right in front of you was no easy thing. But I decided to stay strong, for Cameron, who was now so out of it that I knew I had to get him to professional help as soon as possible.

Baurus was not capable and I didn't have much Magicka; I had never been good at magic. No one in my family had. No wonder we had all been warriors and nobles instead of mages. Leave that to the Indarys family.

"Hey… Hey, Baurus, it's gonna be ok," I soothed, placing an arm comfortingly around him, resting my head on his. "It's ok… You'll get through this. We'll _all_ get through this… I promise."

Baurus nodded. He gently lifted his eyes to look at me properly… then he spotted the Amulet of Kings on the ground next to me, twinkling away. His eyes widened in surprise, and he glared at me.

"Why do YOU have the Amulet of Kings? WHY?!" he demanded. If he wasn't so upset, I reckon he would've attacked me.

"Calm down, Baurus," I reassured him, forcing him to sit down properly, "He gave it to me. He said Cameron and I have to take it to someone called Jauffre…"

Baurus eyes widened at Jauffe's name; I could see the recognition in his eyes.

"Jauffre? He said that? Why?" Baurus asked, his voice no longer wobbling. I hoped he was going to be ok…

"Apparently there's another heir or something," I told him dismissively, waving my hand, "But it doesn't matter. You can take it. Cameron and I aren't getting tangled up in this."

Baurus looked horrified. "Why?!"

I shrugged. It wasn't something we would do… we couldn't go round delivering things for the Emperor. And how on earth is it our destiny? You plan your own destiny! At least, that's what Dibella preached…

Cameron and I just weren't cut out for something like this. This was a mission for someone much more grander than us… Cameron was a thief and I was merely a warrior, a soldier even, protecting Anvil at all costs.

We had responsibility already… anything else and I think we wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Please," Baurus begged suddenly, having not gotten a sufficient answer and seeing his way to cut in, "Please. At least take it to Jauffre! Please! Just take it to him and then he will probably find someone else… Please. You have the Amulet, just deliver it, that's all I ask of you…"

I hesitated. Baurus had hit something within me; _that's all he asked of us_. He didn't want anything else, just for Cameron and I to deliver the Amulet. I sighed in resignation, and Baurus smiled sadly at me.

"I know you have other duties, but Jauffre isn't far from here. He lives in Weynon Priory as a monk, near the city of Chorrol. There's bound to be someone in Chorrol who can help Cameron," Baurus informed me, handing me a small key, "This will get you through the sewers. If you walk quietly, the animals and goblins won't attack you."

Cameron groaned slightly, moving a little. I looked at him, knowing if I didn't get help for him soon, he would lose a lot of blood.

I took the key from Baurus slowly, turning it in my fingers as I mumbled, "Thanks, Baurus. I promise it will be done."

Baurus nodded, helping me up. With his help, I managed to sling my brother across my back again, a strip from Baurus shirt under his armour bandaged tightly around Cameron's arm to stem the bleeding. I nodded a single nod at Baurus in farewell before setting of through the sewers.


End file.
